Gummy Worms
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: Rocky swears CeCe has an admirer. She wants to know, so Rocky takes her to his apartment... Blindfolded. She finds him there, and at first, thinks it's a set-up. Will she realize it's not?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up! sadly… **

Author's Note: This is a totally different story than my other Shake It Up story: CeCe's Feelings. Oh yeah, and I don't know Spanish very much, so I used my iPod's translator… Hope it's right! :D

**oOo** _Gummy Worms_ **oOo**

**-CeCe's POV-**

It was just another day in Chicago as Rocky and I past our favorite studio, the studio used for the show, Shake It Up Chicago.

We walked in silence for a while until I tripped over my two feet and landed on the asphalt.

"OW!" I cried and Rocky helped me stand up.

"Girl, watch your feet!" She noted and I glared at her. I've already been told that by everyone - even Flynn.

"Okay, so maybe I am klutzy! But that's why you love me, right?" I immediately said and she laughed.

"Yes, I do." She smiled a crazy smile, and then looked secretive. "Yes..." She repeated and looked forward. If she wasn't my best friend, I would be scared because of the look on her face. She smirked and looked at me. I jumped back a bit.

"Rocky, you're scaring me..." I whispered.

"I'm not the only who loves you." She said, laughing. Oh. So, someone else loves me like a best friend.

Cool. "Who is it?"

"Not telling. He told me he'd figure out some way to tell you." Rocky said as I walked into my living room. Rocky followed and closed the door.

I ran to my room to quickly get changed into my pajamas. I always felt more comfortable in pajamas. My tank top was a solid color (black) and my shorts are black and white zebra print. I looked down at my slippers which were black with a zebra print heart in the middle. They were always my favorite.

I ran back downstairs. I sat down at my window chair and looked at the sunset. I felt the warmth of the sun and the colors hit my face and neck. The pinks and reds and oranges made me smile.

_Click._

A camera clicked and Rocky was holding up her brother's iPhone. "Oh my god, why did you do that?" I shrieked.

"To send it to the guy who loves you!"

"Wait - I thought you said they love me like you do - like a best friend! Not like a crush or something like that!"

"No, I meant like a crush. He wants a picture of you where you're at your prettiest - not that you aren't pretty all the time - so he has a picture of you. Really sweet, if I do say so myself." Rocky smiled and sent the picture. I didn't see who it was to, but I knew it was going to drive me crazy if I didn't know.

"Why can't he tell me he likes me? Why can't YOU tell me either?"

"Whatever. Oh, he texted back saying, 'Bring her over... Send some gummy worms too'. Okay girl, get ready."

"I want to go in my pajamas! He obviously lives in this building!" I said.

"Fine, I'll text him this: 'She is being stubborn about getting into fancy clothes, so does she need to get changed out of her pajamas?' Hopefully he texts back... Annddddd send." Rocky said, hitting the send button. She absolutely refused to give Ty back his phone, but she could care less.

A vibration occurred and Rocky read it out loud: 'Nah, she can stay in her pj's. We're just watching movies and eating snacks, overprotective Rocky.'

"Okay, then let me take you down to his apartment!" Rocky squealed, then added a blindfold. Honestly, I have no idea why she did that.

"Why'd you put-"

"CeCe, do you want a date?"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssss!"

"Then stop complaining." She opened the door and started directing me to the elevator. I stood quietly inside when we finally got to it.

When I heard a ping, I walked forward, and Rocky stopped me. "Woah, calm down. That was just Ty's iPhone!"

When I got off the elevator, I felt Rocky's hand on my shoulder, leading the way. It must've been dark out already, because there was no warmth coming from the windows.

"Rocky, are we there yet?" I heard a plastic bag and Rocky slipped something inside my purse - probably the gummy worms.

"Okay, we'reeeeee here." She said, and knocked. Someone opened the door. "Okay, CeCe, right in like that, I'm right behind you, take the guy's hand. I'm just shutting the door."

I heard the door shut and no footsteps walked towards me; instead, they were running away. I sat down on a couch, and my mystery man sat next to me. I decided to be flirty and wrap my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder, next to his neck.

That's when I hit something hard. I started to freak out. The only guy with hard, bulky things on his neck was...

"D-Deuce!" He took of my blindfold and we were in the dark together. I jumped up and ran towards the door, tears streaming down my face. "What am I doing here? You're going to ruin my planned mystery man-"

"I'M your 'mystery man', CeCe." Deuce said, getting up and joining me by the door. "Te amo, Cece..." Deuce whispered. _I love you._

"Te amo demasiado, Deuce." _I love you too._ I had no idea where the Spanish had come from, but apparently Deuce liked it when I spoke his native tongue, so he had me say 'I love you too' over and over again.

"Te amo demasiado, Deuce." That was my twentieth time saying it. But as I prepared for my twenty-first, he slammed his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes immediately, wrapping my arms against his neck, trying to get more. He pushed me up against the door and groaned. I thought -which I don't do normally- in amazement at how good he felt mashed up against me.

I pushed away for a moment to throw my purse on the couch. Before I knew it, I was back to kissing Deuce again.

And before he knew it, we were lying down, cuddling, watching movies and eating candy.

_Cecelia Martinez..._

_It's got a good ring to it._

**~Heart~**


End file.
